User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JapaneseOPfan page. SBS Thanks for filling in the SBS Volume 59 and Volume 60 pages. Those have been blank for a while and no one had the volumes since they aren't available in Europe or America yet. It was really helpful. Thanks again.DancePowderer 05:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapters and Summaries Sure, I'd be glad to help with some of the chapters. If there are certain ones in particular that need to be done, we can split them between ourselves. Just tell me which ones you want me to do. Also, if you're worried about grammar, tell me which chapters you did and I can clean them up for you (I'm a human spellcheck). Anyway, yeah, I'd be happy to help.DancePowderer 05:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The quick summaries would be helpful, since I can't remember the last time I read anything from Skypiea other than for checking reference material. It'll give me a good reason to go back through the saga. The beginning ending starting points would work well too.DancePowderer 05:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) DBF would be better to start with. I followed that arc slightly more closely than Skypiea. Honestly, everything after Arabasta but before Water 7 is a blur. Also, are just the summaries missing? Or is stuff like chapter notes and that stuff missing too? I don't think they should be, just double checking.DancePowderer 05:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'll start with the EL chapters, those I actually followed closely. I can even do the short summaries for those pages too. I'm not going to start tonight, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow for class. I can get started sometime in the early to mid-afternoon tomorrow. Other users you might want to recruit are YazzyDream, MasterDeva, Yatanogarasu, and Klobis. They're pretty reliable and they follow the manga as closely as I do and I'm sure they'd be willing to help. Also, some of them are better with the Japanese stuff than I am.DancePowderer 06:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sounds like we have things figured out. You should send messages to the users I mentioned above (I took the liberty of linking them to their talk pages) since you're the one spearheading this project. If you have anything else you want to know, I'll answer it tomorrow. I'm going to have to log off soon. I have some stuff to do before I hit the hay. G'night.DancePowderer 06:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project About the "Let's Expand The Chapter Articles" project.... (also above ↑) Sure, I'll help you where I can. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This is a good a spot as any. I'm starting with chapter 381 and working my way up from there. Then I'll double back and do the Skypiea and DBF chapters. Just letting you know to avoid edit conflicts and the like.DancePowderer 23:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thriller Bark is going to have to be added to the list of arcs that have chapters in need of summaries. I can work through them once I do Enies Lobby, I'm just letting you know.DancePowderer 16:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs. Van Augur Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 22:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem Yeah,no problem..You are doing a great job..LuffyPirateKing 13:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Can you stop please? With all respect, I disagree. They are Plot Points and not Trivia. Triva is suppose to be stating something which connects something in the story to something else, such as character similaritys, references to the real world, something that doesn't make sense, ect. Plot Points are different as they show how the story is progessing. (68.36.166.78 14:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) I can't find Chapter Page Layouts anywhere, but I looked up Trivia Guidelines. It says exactly what Trivia is and is not. :) (68.36.166.78 14:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) And I looked further, and yes, but what are in your trivia section are more of Chapter Notes :) (68.36.166.78 14:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) OK, then we're agreed :D I would love to help you, but I'm not exactly a triva wiz :( (68.36.166.78 15:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Chapter Trivia For future reference, trivia is for every page but chapter pages. For chapter pages, chapter notes = trivia.DancePowderer 02:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed this. Sometimes chapters have something trivia worthy, that's why on the Layout is says "if applicable" otherwise it doesn't have to be there. Some of the things you put in Trivia is better suited for "Chapter Notes". I'll be going through them later, so no worries, but thought to tell you for future reference. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 11:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Again, when doing chapter pages, trivia becomes chapter notes.DancePowderer 23:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) slow down! dude ! i've been following ur edits and u seem 2 be makin' a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes; though i'm trying 2 correct them,u gotta slow down! 'cause i'm sleeping;good night! i'll just wait 4 ur reply!Roranoa zoro 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) i could'nt check out the site for 3 whole days as my internet connectivity was lost!! its ok u proceed with ur LECTA project,..... i'll take care of ur errorsRoranoa zoro 14:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) proceed with ur LECTA,....good luck!!Roranoa zoro 16:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank u for telling me dude!! good night! i'm going 2 bed! New section in Chapter pages The thing is, the reason why we have "Chapter Notes" and "Trivia" is because the two are different things. For example, a good use of trivia in a chapter is Chapter 595: *The poster released with Shonen Jump 2010 #37-38 double issue was made in order to commemorate the record print of One Piece volume 59 (3.2 million). *The poster's tag line "It's astounding how fast the time fleets" is a reference to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". See how that wouldn't fit into "Chapter Notes" but is still information related to the chapter page? --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 17:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Some of it is. Some of it's not and needs to be cleaned up, or they're redundant and too long. Not too long ago, probably early last year, "Chapter Notes" used to be "Plot Points" but we changed that since a lot of things just ended up being repeated from the Chapter Summary. So a lot of the earlier chapters need to be organized more clearly. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I think it fine to keep going as you are and then go back and edit them. As for the the Boa Hancock image... haha, that's just a huge can of worms. That's really something that needs to be discussed with the general community on her talk page; it's been argued and fought over for so long I can't just go and change it to my whims, it'll just cause another battle. However I do suggest you also take a look at this new forum thread and include your input and or mention Hancock's image if you like. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 19:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) where r u ? where exactly r u with ur LECTA ?Roranoa zoro 15:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the repy!Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapter 2 The Zoro/Zolo thing really doesn't belong in the chapter itself. It belongs in Vizmanga. Also, when doing chapter pages, trivia becomes chapter notes.DancePowderer 23:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:trivia confusion... Hahaha, that's actually pretty funny. Ok, chill out for a moment, and let me talk to DancePowderer. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) XD No worries, and you are no grain of sand. Just waiting for him to get back to me now, and we'll see where this goes. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Images that are uploaded sorely to be used for personal use will be deleted. I've noticed that you have uploaded a number of those. If you want to show them in your user page you must use external hotlinking instead of uploading them here. There are plenty of sites that act as an image gallery (e.g. PhotoBucket, Picasa, Flickr, Phanfare, Smugmug etc.) but our wiki site is not among them. This used to be a problem because all these images would pile up... Now that we have active administrators it can handled properly so please don't re-upload them here again, thanks. MasterDeva 00:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, so far the only images I used for my profile are already existing files. (except for one, which I just happened to erase a second ago before seeing your post since I couldn't see it anymore..) If they already exist, it's fine, am I correct? You may think they are uploaded for my profile since some are new... but they are files I uploaded for new SBSs I updated if you did not notice. Sorry for the trouble. JapaneseOPfan 00:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The images can be easily recovered but some of them were from fillers and I doubt they were proper from the SBS (like Luffy, for instance, doing the V sign). Since they're for the SBS you could use the manga version (just like we do with chapters) but if they do not serve a good purpose they are redundant. An other example would be the drawings of the voice actors from the interviews, there wouldn't be a problem for them to be put. MasterDeva 00:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::..wait.. if I remember correctly, I deleted the v sign pic before uploading since I decided I didn't like it.. how did you know I even attempted to do this? Is is still there?! I can't see it... JapaneseOPfan 00:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: You had uploaded that image twice under a slightly different name (they were different in sizes though). I'll note that only editors with administrator rights and above can delete files here (besides the Wikia Staff and Helpers) so it is unlikely that you deleted the file yourself... MasterDeva 01:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I added it on a slideshow on my profile and anyone can delete it from that slideshow, including myself. (each picture has this "delete" button on it.) ..well, at least, "I deleted it from my own profile" is the correct way of saying this, I guess. Judging from what you said, does the file appear as soon as you upload it even if you don't save your changes? If so, things will start making sense, since I deleted both files from my slideshow before publishing it. JapaneseOPfan 01:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::As soon as a file gets uploaded, it can be viewed by anyone regardless if it has been added to a page or not. Just because you removed it from an image gallery or didn't save the changes you've made in a page the file itself will stay until it actually gets deleted. The only thing that changes, is that it won't be shown in a page any more but that's there is all to it. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me any time. :) MasterDeva 02:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks 4 correcting my error!Roranoa zoro 16:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) LECTA/Chapter pages : I read ur forum and this is what i personally think : *'Trivia and Chapter Notes' are completely different from one another , i dont understand what u meant to do by merging them : Please elaborate over this matter ; *'Quotes :' 'I personally dont like this section at all ! the sentences there are hardly any quotes ! i've put up a forum named "'Quotes" , i think no one had a look at it !Roranoa zoro 16:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Roger ! i'll do it !just wait!Roranoa zoro 17:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Done!Roranoa zoro 17:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ur Welcome !!Roranoa zoro 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:How to... Actually, I also just use copy/paste to create macrons. If someone would create a template for those macrons, then we wouldn't need to copy/paste. Maybe you should ask Klobis, I think he did some of this macron making. Yatanogarasu 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu :)614 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesome!/614_prediction read it.hope u like it.:) know it's too many but. re:Gender talk I'll tell you just in case; but I am a girl XD You may have not known since I am a tomboy & I act like a guy. Well, even if I met you in person, you would probably hardly be able to tell from just looking, so I don't mind this mistake; I'm used to it now, even in real life lol by JapaneseOPfan Oh yeah... I knew that... Just testing if you knew... You know... I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now. So... Whatcha doing? Yeah... I just didn't know, I'll keep it in the back of my head, so it'll cross my mind whenever I write you again. by Yountoryuu hey, don't feel bad or anything?! I didn't mean it like that!! I'm doing fine by the way! Ahh! lol by JapaneseOPfan I know you were, I just thought I insulted you. by Yountoryuu well you didn't.. just continue as always, everyone calls me that or in japanese with a suffix "-kun" (if you know what that means). I was telling you just in case ^^ by JapaneseOPfan Alright (: But -kun is mostly used for men right? You're more of a -san, -chan, -swan, -chwan. Right? Sorry, I don't know my Japanese suffixes yet. by Yountoryuu lol ok.. JOPfan's mini japanese lesson *-swan and -chwan are sanji-onlys. Its a special way of saying -san or -chan... ugh, like when people talk to babies, they talk weird. Don't use it, people will think you're a freak XD *-san is for both genders (formal suffix) *-kun.. well, you are right, but in my case, I act like a guy, so.. it's special. -kun can also be a formal suffix for teen and above girls.. but it's rare. *-chan is also used to speak to little kids despite gender, but try not to call people this in formal cases.. it's super disrespectful. by JapaneseOPfan The -swan and -chwan parts I knew were Sanji only, I'll never use them in context unrelative for our curly cook! I thought so! One Piece really helps a kid with his Japanese. And some JOPfan won't hurt either ;3. by Yountoryuu i was reading this again and i came across with the convo.sorry to interupt but -sama is for king right?and san is like saying mr yountoryuu.Yountoryuu-san right? by Awesome! well, mr/mrs/miss would be -san. -sama is for royalty, yep. like real royalty. empress, king, etc. It is really unusual in real life.. unless you're being sarcastic. by JapaneseOPfan The JOPfan has spoken. This discussion is now officialy ended. by Yountoryuu *what an interesting conversation... lol by T-Drag *This talk really helped me you know ! I never knew all this !! by Roranoa zoro Ur Gender ? Tell me the truth kid ...... what's ur gender ( please )??!! Another question : what's ur age ?Roranoa zoro 13:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya , I did read the post above , but just felt like asking U; U still didnt tell me ur age !Roranoa zoro 14:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! i am 15!Roranoa zoro 14:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ofcourse I am a BOY!!!Roranoa zoro 14:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ur Forum : Did U get any idea about the chapter layout page ?Roranoa zoro 14:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the reply any way : another question( hope i'm not buggin' u !!) : Any idea 4 ur next blog ?Roranoa zoro 14:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I've got no idea!! My blogs are not being as famous as before!! Youn is having a good time with his predictions !!(i'm not jealous !! he's my best friend "on-site"!!)Roranoa zoro 14:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just wait and watch : i'm gonna make my next blog hell famous(even more than my starter blogs !)Roranoa zoro 14:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I just felt like saying that (: I felt like being random (: Yountoryuu ----- Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out : User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u!!Roranoa zoro 12:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC)